Slime Blower
The Slime Blower is a Ghostbusting tool first introduced in 1989 during the Vigo Incident. They were utilized only by Winston Zeddemore and Ray Stantz. The Slime Blowers are used to spray positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime. Primary Canon History Ghostbusters II After the discovery of the River of Slime and the return of the Ghostbusters, experiments conducted on samples of the Psychomagnotheric Slime led Egon Spengler and Ray to develop Slime Blower equipment. On New Year's Eve 1989, the Slime Blowers were used on the inside of the Statue of Liberty to help animate it, Janosz Poha, Vigo the Carpathian, and later, Ray himself when he was possessed by Vigo. Ghostbusters: The Video Game During the Shandor Incident of Thanksgiving 1991, the positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime that the Mark II Slimer Blower attachment that the Experimental Proton Pack uses is colored green instead of the pinkish color of the original strain. No explanation is given for this. Aside from its alternate color, the Slime Blower also possess a Slime Tether feature that can be used to capture ghosts without spending time weakening them in the game. Secondary Canon History Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) The Mark II Slime Blower's Slime Tether is replaced by the Slime Mine, which the player can charge. The longer the charge, the larger the mine. IDW Comics During a summer visit to New Orleans, the Ghostbusters were heckled by an angry mob who didn't want them to trap their beloved Marie Laveau. Peter Venkman strapped on a Slime Blower and doused the crowd in positively charged pink slime. The mob was neutralized and the Ghostbusters drove on to meet with their clients. As Peter went it alone temporarily, he ran afoul of the Phantom Truck Driver. When the Proton Pack proved ineffective, Peter spotted a Slime Blower and got an idea. He fired at the truck but discovered it was on the Slime Tether setting. As a result, the Phantom Big Rig crashed and was wrecked. A year later, Egon brought a Slime Blower with him to Roger's Apartment after Janine Melnitz began discharging Yellow Slime. The positively charged pink slime, however, had no effect on the yellow slime. During Halloween, a Slime Blower was brought along. Ray used it on the Ghost Fire Wall erected around Central Park at the Glen Span Arch on West Drive, in the North Woods section. He was able to dissipate a section large enough for the team to enter the park. Since Ray had the only blower, he was left behind to dissipate the entire fire wall after Stingy Jack trapped himself. The following spring, the Slime Blower was used to free the Hart Island Ghosts from Vigo's control. Michelangelo retrieved a Slime Blower from Ecto-1 and doused Chi-You in slime. However, it wasn't enough to exorcise him from Winston. Leonardo and Raphael completed the separation. Slime Blowers were handed out to 101 Cadets during the mission to neutralize the Manhattan network of Ley Lines long enough for the Ghostbusters to capture the Bronx Spook. After the Dimensional Bleed incident, the Ghostbusters dealt with busy period of work. Ray doused a businesswoman in positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime to prevent a forced possession by the H2 Ghost attacking her. The ghost attempted to flee but Peter and Winston trapped it. The woman attempted to buy some of the slime but Ray declined her offer. Ray utilized a Slime Blower to exorcise an Atlantean Priest Ghost in possession of Egon inside Penn Station. See Also For more information on the Mark II Slime Blower, please see the Plasm Distribution System (realistic version) article. Trivia *The Slime Blowers were 3-4 times as bulky as the Proton Pack props. It took 3-4 people to help get them on Ernie Hudson and Dan Aykroyd. The only practical part was the gun. It was a device with a spinner that sent out slime driven by compressed air. The tanks were empty. In reality, the blowers were attached to external tanks, 4-5 feet in height, that supplied the slime.Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 37. Cinefex, USA. *The pink slime does make an appearance in the "Realistic Versions" of the game in Multi-Player Modes, where it can be picked up as a power-up, and used to coat ghosts with positively charged slime in order to make them fight with regular ghosts. *The Stylized Version has a cameo of the pink slime in the Shandor Island level, along with blue slime, red slime, and yellow slime. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Annual 2017, Ray is wearing a Slime Blower. *On page 2, panel 1, of Ghostbusters 101 #6, the cadet wearing the Slime Blower is visually based on Micah Agard, a member of the Alberta Ghostbusters fan franchise. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6: **Abby Yates is depicted wearing a Slime Blower twice, in the Statue of Liberty and on Hart Island. **Patty Tolan is depicted wearing a Slime Blower once, in the Statue of Liberty. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz appears with a charcoal flightsuit and wears a Slime Blower. *Ray has the Slime Blower in the lower right side of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. Toys *Kenner released a toy similar to the Slime Blower called ECTO-Charger Pack in Weapon Action Figure Toys 5 Appearances Primary Canon *Ghostbusters II *Ghostbusters: The Video Game Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Ghostbusters Issue #10 ***Ghostbusters Issue #11 ****"Who Killed Laura Parr?" Part Three ***Ghostbusters Issue #12 ***Ghostbusters Issue #13 **Volume Two ***Ghostbusters Issue #2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #5 ***Ghostbusters Issue #9 ***Ghostbusters Issue #17 ***Ghostbusters Issue #18 ***Ghostbusters Issue #20 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #4 *Ongoing Series **Volume Three ***Ghostbusters International #11 *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #4 ***Mentioned on page 24Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "20-gallon slime blowers (sometimes a lot of slime is needed to sever the bonds of possession)." **Ghostbusters 101 #6 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #1 *35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB2film1999chapter13sc003.png GB2film1999chapter14sc029.png GB2film1999chapter23sc007.png GB2film1999chapter23sc012.png GB2film1999chapter26sc025.png GB2film1999chapter23sc009.png GB2film1999chapter23sc010.png GB2film1999chapter27sc054.png Secondary Canon SlimeBlowerIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #10 SlimeBlowerIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #11 SlimeBlowerIDW12-1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #12 SlimeBlowerIDW12-2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #12 SlimeBlowerIDWVolume4-1.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 4 TPB back cover SlimeBlowerIDWVolume4-2.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 4 TPB back cover SlimeBlowerIDWVolume4-3.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 4 TPB back cover SlimeBlowerIDWV2Issue2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 SlimeBlowerIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 SlimeBlowerIDW04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2, Issue #5 SlimeBlowerIDW05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2, Issue #5 SlimeBlowerIDW06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2, Issue #5 SlimeBlowerIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9 SlimeBlowerIDW08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2, Issue #9 SlimeBlowerIDW09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2, Issue #9 SlimeBlowerIDWOngoing10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2, Issue #9 SlimeBlowerIDWOngoing11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17 SlimeBlowerIDWOngoing12.jpg|As seen in Volume 2, Issue #17 SlimeBlowerIDWOngoing13.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 MichelangeloIDW14.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 SlimeBlowerIDWOngoing14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 SlimeBlowerIDWOngoing15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 SlimeBlowerIDWOngoing16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 RayStantzIDWAnnual2017SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Subscription Cover SlimeBlowerIDW17.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 SlimeBlowerIDW18.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters SlimeBlowerIDW19.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters Category:Equipment Category:GB2 Equipment Category:IDW Equipment